1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for distributing steam on a moving sheet of paper.
2. State of the Art
In most paper products it is desirable to automatically control the cross machine moisture content using a steam shower or steam distributor. Most paper machines have continuous moisture scanners which read the sheet moisture content across the machine as the paper is manufactured. The information from this continuous measurement can be fed into a controlling computer and the steam flow in the steam distributor can be automatically controlled according to this information.
One type of steam distributor is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,247. The patent teaches a multi-chambered steam hood with means of steam distribution to each chamber provided by a steam distributor. Steam flows from the steam distributor through ports into a nozzle and into each chamber. The steam flow is controlled by raising or lowering a control plug.
A vacuum box is located on the side of the paper opposite the steam hood so that a vacuum can be applied to pull steam through the paper. The vacuum is normally applied only when steam is introduced into the steam distributor. If, however, due to mechanical failure or operator error the steam flow is stopped while vacuum continues to be applied, sufficient sunction could be produced to pull the distributor onto the moving web of paper. This could result in damage to the paper and to the Fourdrinier wire.